Chasing Lights
by Mols4Emmett
Summary: When Bella moves to college she realises life isnt as easy as she thought. The 'hottest' boy in school is in love with her but she doesnt feel the same way. However, she has her eyes set on someone else. Edwards brother. It may get messy! All human! OOC
1. Authors Note

Hey,  
So here it is, my first story! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (cheesy I know).  
Please! REVIEW! Please!  
I will seriously appreciate all reviews so don't be afraid to tell me if it is rubbish.

Just so you know this is just an Authors Note the story begins in the next chapter. I really hope you all like it!

Remember: Please Review! thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used in the story.**


	2. The First Day

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used in the story.**

**BPOV**

So there I was, standing in front of the next three years of my life. It was what I had wanted since I was a little girl and yet when it had finally arrived, I hated it. I just wished that I was back home in Forks. That's saying a lot. I loved living with Charlie, I just hated Forks. It would have been so much easier if I had just stayed in Phoenix. But, I couldn't go back now and I would never be able to.

I just had to walk forward into the building, but for some reason my feet wouldn't move. It was like for that split second they were stuck to the ground and my whole body was frozen. My head was telling me to get inside into my room so that I could relax and meet my new room mate but my body obviously disagreed. 'It's all right Bella, I mean just walk!' I thought to myself. What was I doing? Standing there like that, everyone must have been staring at me. I ran. I couldn't control myself. I just wanted to get out of the public eye. They were staring at me, I could feel it. There glaring eyes on my back. I just ran. Up stairs. Through numerous corridors. Until I couldn't run anymore. But now I was lost and I didn't even know which way I had come. Slowly, I brought myself together and walked back to face everything behind me. It couldn't be that hard. Millions of students go to college every year and yet it had to be me that was terrified of the thought.

I knew where my room was and yet it didn't seem to be anywhere around. There didn't seem to be any people either. I walked round for hours trying to find someone to ask where I was going. But still I couldn't find anyone. I thought these places were meant to be full of people and yet everywhere I went was empty. I must have had something repelling everyone on the campus. I knew I wasn't here all by myself. There was thousands of people around this morning.

'Come on Bella just keep going.' I was so bored of walking round not finding anyone to talk to. All I wanted was to find my room and sleep. I kept walking, just on and on. Until finally I heard something. I was positive it wasn't my imagination, but everything that had happened so far didn't seem to be real. So maybe it was all in my head. There it was again. A voice. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. But I was certain of one thing. It was a man's voice.

**EPOV**

So there I was, standing in front of the next three years of my life. My family behind me, expecting me to make the first move. So I did. I took the first steps towards college. I didn't know why everyone was so scared about it. That's all it was, college. What's the big deal?

"Come on then." I could hear my sister's voice behind me. She was the least scared about coming here out of us all. I turned round. There was Alice jumping around like a lunatic. I should've been embarrassed like any normal person. But I was so used to her behaving like that I hardly noticed. She had been going on about coming here for so long. I don't think she realised that known of us really cared. But, that's Alice for you.

We wondered round for a while, just trying to get used to the campus we would be living on for the next three years. I didn't really know what to expect. It was just corridors, stairs and more corridors, nothing exciting really I didn't know why everyone made such a fuss about it. There wasn't really much else. Just people. Mainly girls running round panicking. Alice and Rosalie were the only two girls on the whole of the campus who seemed to be relaxed. They never panicked about anything, it was like a walk in the park living with them. Finally, we decided to go find our rooms. So there we were the 5 of us, standing outside our rooms in the middle of the corridor, watching Alice trying to open the door.

"It won't open." Alice laughed. I could hear the frustration in her voice but she wouldn't have wanted to show that with Jasper around. She was his. His little angel. His shinning star. The last thing she would have wanted to do would have been to embarrass herself.

"Seriously it won't open!"

"Alice, it can't be that hard to open. It's a door for god's sake. Come on move aside." I couldn't help laughing. "Come on Alice let the pro through. I'll be the only one here who can open this stupid door." I pushed past her. In an instant the door was open and Alice was running inside.

"See Alice I told you I would be able to open it. Once again I was right and you were wrong. Wait, I thought _you_ were the one who could do everything. Well obviously I was wrong. Me. Wrong. Well that is certainly unusual, isn't it Alice?" I chuckled under my breath so that Alice couldn't hear me. She wouldn't have been very happy if she caught me making fun of her.


	3. The Meeting

**BPOV**

I walked forward, one step at a time. I didn't even know why I was so scared. Nothing could have been as scary as walking round an _empty _campus for so long. I knew in my heart that it never was empty, but it felt like it was. After all I had been walking round for about 3 hours now trying to find my room and I hadn't seen a single person. All I had heard is this one voice coming from round the corner. The voice I was heading towards. "Maybe they will know were my room is." I thought to myself. Who was I kidding? Of course no-one else here would know were room 302 was. They probably didn't know were they where either. Still I kept walking.

There it was again. That same magical voice I had heard only moments before. It was getting louder now but still it wasn't quite clear. It was beginning to sound like someone was laughing rather than talking. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It didn't sound human. But what else could have it been? There are no such things as aliens.

There I was standing in the middle of a corridor all alone with no-one I knew within 120miles. I couldn't help regretting my decision to go there. I knew I should have stayed home with Charlie the minute I had gotten out of his car. Once again there was nothing I could but try to find my room so I could cancel everything and go home. I decided to carry on walking. I was edging towards a corner now, which of course I didn't want to go round. The voices were coming from the other side of the corner. Once more my whole body had frozen. I didn't know why this kept happening. I wasn't that scared. Was I?

"Come on Bella, just around the corner and there will be someone to help you!" I whispered to myself. Obviously not quite as quietly as I had initially thought. I heard a voice replying from around the corner.

"Hello, are you alright? Do you need any help?" Questioned the magical voice. All I could think was "Was he talking to me?" My mouth wouldn't even move so I could reply. I was screwed. It wasn't like I could go round there but I couldn't run away either. So I was stuck standing there not knowing what to do.

Before I knew it I heard footsteps coming round the corner. One step. Two steps. Three steps. There he was standing in front of me. One of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Come on Bella speak" I thought to myself.

"…I'm…..f..f...fine…thanks." I stuttered. I was making such a fool out of myself. There I was standing in front of a _god, _and I couldn't even speak properly. He must have thought me a complete idiot.

"You don't sound f...f...fine to me. Are you sure you don't want any help?" What was I meant to say to that? Yes I really need your help; I'm completely lost and have no idea where I am going? Well I wasn't going to say that to _him. _

"Honestly I am fine." I muttered not being able to look into his beautiful eyes. "I was just wondering do you know where I could find room 302." I couldn't help looking up. Big mistake. He was staring at me like I was a complete freak. Why did I have to open my big mouth?  
"Actually, I do happen to know where that room is. It is just here round the corner." He turned round and began to walk away. I followed him. What else was I meant to do?

**EPOV**

What I was I thinking? Showing this beautiful girl to her room? Then again she did ask for my help, I couldn't exactly say 'no I don't know where that room is even though I have just opened the door to get in there.' Then I realised. This goddess of a girl was sharing a room with _my _sisters. _My _sisters. I really hoped she liked me. She could be the one only chance I ever have. Every other girl seems to run away when ever I even try to talk to the. Well maybe not _run _away but the certainly don't reply.

I looked behind me, and in that split second I noticed that she was following me. I knew I had to look where I was going and yet I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Edward, focus." Slowly, I turned my head back round to look in front of me. I was heading towards room 302. I knew that as soon as I had entered I would be laughed at. Maybe she wouldn't want me coming into her room? It is her room after all. I was sure Alice would let me in. Know matter what her new roommate said. Once again I checked behind me and of course she was still following. An awkward silence flowed over us.

"I'm Edward by the way. And you are?" I said. There was nothing wrong with breaking the ice that was clearly beneath us. She looked terrified all I had asked her was her name and yet she looked like she was going to run away like all the other girls.

"My name is B...Bella." She had finally responded. However, I still wasn't one hundred percent sure that she wasn't going to suddenly turn round and walk off in the other direction.

"We're here." I let out a sigh. At least once we were inside the room there would be Alice and Rosalie for Bella to talk to.

"Erm… Thanks for showing me where my room was. I'm sorry I wasted your time." She mumbled.

"You didn't waste any of my time. In fact I kind of know your roommate."

"What?"

"Well, your roommates actually."

"How…do…you…know…them?" Once again she was back to stuttering.

"Well… I have lived with both of them for a while now."

"So you are like brothers and sisters?" She was speaking clearly now. I think she had been so shocked that she couldn't even remember how nervous she had been before.

"I wouldn't exactly say Rose is my sister. But Alice is."

**BPOV**

I can't believe it. He is the 'hottest' boy I have seen in a long time and he happens to be my two roommate's brother. Why does this have to happen to me?

"Ok. So are you coming in?" I didn't know what else to say. How could I not invite him in? After all he had shown me where it was and he would probably be invited in anyway. Why wasn't he replying? Did he not want to come in? He was just staring at me. He was staring straight into my eyes. "Look away Bella, just look away before you go bright red" I thought to myself. I knew it was no use; I was probably already bright red.

"Are you sure you are alright with me coming in?" He asked.

"Of course. You probably would anyway." I couldn't look at him any longer so I looked at the ground. I heard the door open. His breathing was getting stronger and so was mine. I knew he was waiting for me and yet I didn't want to move. Eventually I managed to move my feet and we both entered the room I would be spending the next three years of my life in.


	4. How Dare He!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used in the story.**

**BPOV **

I had been talking to the Cullen's for about three hours when I realised that I should've called Charlie. I didn't know what to do I couldn't just get up and walk off but it would seem rude if I interrupted so I just sat there for another 10 minutes waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Excuse me." My voice was barely above a whisper and yet they all managed to hear me perfectly.

"Yes, Bella." It was Edward who had replied. It was a shock as he hadn't really done much talking. I thought it would have been Alice who answered. She never had enough to say and every word was so cheerful I couldn't help but smile whenever she spoke. She has an amazing voice as well but not quite as magical as Edwards. Thinking about it all of the Cullen's had magical voices.

"I need to leave for a few minutes." I didn't know how else to put it. "Charlie wanted me to call him as soon as I had settled in but we kind of got talking so I didn't get round to it. Do you mind if I quickly go give him a call?"

"Of course we don't Bella; you have every right to call your dad." Once again Alice was the one talking. I knew she wouldn't be able to stay quiet for long.

I got up slowly and stumbled across the living room floor. _'How embarrassing,'_ I thought, I couldn't even walk without tripping over. I knew they would all be starring at me. That was something they did a lot, just look at me as though I was fascinating. I heard them continuing chatting and immediately I knew I was away. I got my phone out of my pocket and began to dial a number I knew so well. 253 472 0769. The phone rang. By this time I had left my room and had stumbled into the corridor. The phone carried on ringing. _'Pick up Charlie'_ I thought. I don't know how long I was standing in the corridor for but eventually Charlie picked up.

"Hello," he sniffed. His voice was so normal compared to the people I had been talking to for so long.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes Bella, I'm fine." He didn't sound fine. "Why did you take so long to call? I dropped you off hours ago."

"Sorry dad, I just got talking."

"Talking to who? I thought you didn't know anyone."

"I don't, but when I got to my room my roommates were already there so I started talking to them. Sorry if you've been worried dad but I have been fine trust me."

"Please don't ever worry me like that again, you could have at least called when you found your room." Once again he sniffed.

"Dad? Are you sure you're alright."  
The line went dead. My own dad had just hung up on me and I didn't know what I could do. Tears began to spill out of my eyes. I didn't even know why I was crying all he had done was put the phone down and yet there I was blubbering like a baby. I wiped my eyes, turned round, opened the door and went back into my room to face a questioning group of people.

**EPOV**

I heard the door open, so I turned round to see what Bella was doing back so quickly. She just stood there in the doorway. Tears falling from her eyes, I wanted to run over to her and make everything better. But she barely knew who I was. The moment I met her I knew she was the one for me and now looking at her standing there, crying. Well let's just say my heart started to crumble. I didn't know what to do. She wasn't coming in nor was she leaving and yet we all just sat still starring at her.

"Bella, Bella are you ok?" It was Alice. Of course she would be the one to get up and go rushing to the door. The rest of us were stunned into silence, but Alice never was. She always had something to say even if it was at the wrong moment she would still say it.

"I…I'm……f…f…f." She burst into tears. What was I supposed to do? I wanted so much to help her and yet I couldn't, she wouldn't want me to. And yet I couldn't help it. I got up and ran to her side.

"Bella, what's wrong? Bella?" She didn't speak. Instead she stood there starring straight at me. There didn't seem to be any emotion in her eyes and yet tears were still spilling from them.

It was an hour after Bella had come in crying. After a lot of persuasion which came mainly from Alice we had managed to get her to tell us what was wrong. It wasn't anything big and yet it seemed to mean so much to her. It had been the wrong decision to go up to her. Almost immediately I knew I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help myself it was like a reflex action. She hadn't spoken to me since I had carried her into her bedroom. I didn't know why. After all she was the one who needed comforting. As soon as I had laid her down after the long silence, she had sat up and started screaming at me. I didn't know where she managed to get the words from but it was like she suddenly had an adrenaline rush. She shouted at me and then fell silent again. I decided it was best if I left her room and since then only Rosalie and Alice had been allowed in to see her. Emmett, Jasper and me had to sit in the living room only getting news from the girls. They didn't tell us much anyway. It was as though we had been completely excluded from what ever had happened.

**BPOV**

'_How dare he!' _I thought. I had barely spoken to him and yet he had rushed over to my side and lifted me up. Once he had finally put me down I didn't know what else to do. So I screamed at him. It worked though he did leave. I hadn't seen him since. After all I wasn't letting him come into my room again and I wasn't leaving my room so I wouldn't see him for a while. The only people I let into my room were Alice and Rosalie. Alice because she makes me laugh and can always cheer me up. Rosalie because she is someone to talk to other than Alice. I liked talking to Alice and I was glad she was my roommate but Rosalie was more peaceful. She was comforting in a way that Alice wasn't. They have such different personalities it is un-believable and yet some how there is something the same about them.

"How is she feeling?" I could hear Edwards voice from outside. I just wanted him to go but I knew that would never happen he was too worried about me. I barely knew him and yet he was obsessed with me. It didn't make sense.

"She's fine Edward, really just a little bit shocked I suspect." It was Rosalie talking now. She rarely seemed to talk and yet when she did it was with a sort of authority. Edward was quiet after that.

It was getting dark outside. I gathered the boys must have left by now. I heard Rosalie and Alice chatting in the front room. I knew they were talking about me as every now and then my name would come up. To be totally honest I didn't care. If they wanted to talk about me then so be it there was nothing I could do.

I slowly tried to sit up. I didn't know how long I had been lying there flat on my back but every muscle in my body felt stiff as I attempted to get up. Eventually, I was sitting up. I knew I should've called Charlie back but I didn't know whether or not I would be able to speak to him. I sat there wondering what had made him upset earlier that day, but I couldn't think of anything. All I knew was that he obviously didn't want to talk to me about it. Suddenly my bedroom door slammed open and in walked Alice. At first she didn't seem very happy but when she saw me she burst out laughing.

"I thought I heard you moving around in here, but Rose didn't believe me."

"I never said that!" I heard Rosalie call from the other side of the flat.

"You so did." Alice yelled back.

"Am I allowed into this conversation or is just between you too?"

"Of course you are Bella, I'm sorry." Alice answered. I was so used to their voices by now that it didn't bother me that they sounded so perfect and I sounded so normal.

"So what's been going on whilst I've been in here?" I asked.

"Nothing really!" Alice replied, "We kicked the boys out! We kind of hoped you wouldn't mind after all you don't really know them. My brother seemed to get on your nerves a bit sorry about that."

"Oh, it's alright, there's nothing you can do about it. Anyway, I was more shocked that he had lifted me up." I couldn't help lying.

"You seem tired Bella, I will let you sleep." Alice turned the light off and tip-toed out of the room. I didn't really want to go to sleep, so I got up and turned my TV on. I had got the boys to set it up for me when I had first arrived, because I knew I would want to watch it tonight. It came buzzing to life almost straight away. It was a bit of a shock as I hadn't been expecting it to work.

I climbed back into bed and settled down to watch Grease. It hadn't been on for long and I already knew all the words to the songs. So I lay there in bed singing along to 'Summer Nights' without worrying about what had happened that day.

That was the first night I dreamt about him.


	5. Girl Trouble

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to my great mate ****HopelessJuliet****, thanks so much for helping me write the simple bits of this. Ly. Xx Edward. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used in the story.**

**BPOV **

I woke up with a start not quite sure of what had happened the night before. The TV was still on buzzing away. I remembered watching Grease but I thought I had turned it off. Obviously I was wrong about that. When I opened my eyes I saw what I thought was a person. They were standing in the corner looking at me. It was blurry at first but as my eyes grew used to the light I could see who it was. Edward. What was he doing in my room? I thought I had made it clear to him the day before that I didn't want to see him again. Anyway, it couldn't have been past 9am so he shouldn't have been here. He had his own room after all it wasn't like he lived here.

"Get out!" I screamed at the top of my voice. He looked startled. I don't think he even knew I was awake.

"Ok, ok. I'm leaving. Just thought I'd check on how you were. You didn't seem very happy last night you know. Worried me a bit." His voice was so perfect I didn't think I could stay angry at him for long.

"You shouldn't be in here. You could have at least knocked." I was horrified. I didn't even know him and he was standing in _my _room watching me sleep. Something wasn't right.

Eventually I managed to get him out. I couldn't even get out of bed with him standing there so I had to pull the covers up to my ears. If he had seen what I was wearing I would never have lived it down. As soon as he was gone I got up and shoved on my dressing gown. I had wanted to get dressed straight away put I didn't have a shower in my room. I opened the door and not only was Edward sitting there starring at me. So were Alice, Rosalie, _Emmett _and Jasper. What was I supposed to do walk out there as though nothing had happened the night before?

"Morning Bella," Alice said cheerfully. In the two days I had known her not once had she seemed upset. That was the one thing I knew I liked about her. She would _always _be the one to cheer me up.

"Morning," I replied. Although I tried to seem confident I knew they would be able to tell from my voice that I didn't really want to speak to them.

"How are you? You seemed to sleep well." Alice said hyperactively.

"She's a bit moody if you ask me. You must have all heard her shout at me earlier."

"Well Edward, _you _shouldn't have been in her room in the first place."

"Yeah bro, what the hell were _you_ doing?"

"Oh, shut up Emmett like you didn't want to do the same!"

"Oi, he's my boyfriend," said Rosalie in disgust. I didn't know what to do. In fact I just wanted to get out of there. I wanted so badly to turn round and go back to bed. But I couldn't. What would they think of me then?

"C…Can I please say something?" I stuttered at first but I soon realised this wouldn't get me any where as they were arguing amongst themselves. So I stood up on the nearest sofa and raised my voice.

"LISTEN!" I shouted. All of their heads turned towards me and suddenly I was filled with embarrassment. I wished so much I hadn't shouted but I couldn't go back now. With all 5 of them starring at me, I got down from the chair and spoke.

"I just want to say:  
a) Edward what were you doing in my room?  
b) No Rosalie, Emmett wouldn't want to watch me sleep because he has the most beautiful girlfriend  
c) I am fine Alice, thanks for asking. I slept amazingly, and  
d) Will you all please shut up. I am tired and I just want to eat my breakfast in peace." I turned round and walked over to the kitchen.

**EPOV**

Wow! That was amazing. I can't believe it really happened. I didn't think she had a voice that loud and yet she managed to shout over all of us just to get her opinion across. Did she just ask me a question? I suddenly thought to myself. Oh yeah she did. Everyone was starring at me now.

"Erm…" What was I doing stuttering? I never stuttered. Oh no they are going to realise straight away something isn't right if I don't talk.

"As I said earlier Bella, I was checking on how you were. After all I didn't want you to wake up crying again and having no one there to talk to, so I thought I would get in there before you started waking up." I got the words out but I don't think anyone believed me.

"Yeah right Edward, I can't believe it. I'm here for two days and already I have someone watching me sleep! What am I doing wrong?" Bella was replying. I thought she had left? Obviously I was wrong. She had heard everything we were saying and now she had walked back into the room and was replying. She didn't believe me. How was I meant to convince her that I was telling the truth? How was I meant to do anything around here without being accused of doing something wrong?

"Bella, believe what you want but trust me on one thing, I wasn't being a pervert or anything just thought you needed some company." I stood up and began walking out of the room. I could tell when I wasn't wanted.

"I'm off. See you later guys!" I opened the door and left, not really knowing where I was going to go. Who cares? She clearly didn't feel the same way about me as I did about her so there was no point me trying.

**APOV**

What the hell is he doing? I could tell instantly that Edward had a thing for Bella and yet he was just walking away. He has never liked anyone before and now he does he is walking away from it. What the hell!

"I recon I should go after him." I whispered to Jasper.

"Go on then but be quick."

"Why?"

"'Coz otherwise they're going to start thinking something is going on."

"I suppose," I stood up and began to walk out, "bye."

When I finally got out side after a lot of explaining to the guys, Edward was no where to be seen. What the hell was he playing at? I had to find him. So I set off. Walking around somewhere I had never been before at yet somehow I knew that I would find my way round fine. I had at all the other schools I had been to. Where to start? That was the real question. I honestly didn't know so I just set off in the direction we had come from the day before.

I checked the sports field, the reception, the library, most of the classrooms and even the swimming area they had here, but I still couldn't find him. 'Where the hell can he be?' I thought to myself. That's when I saw him, walking past the canteen. He didn't look at me, in fact he didn't look at anyone. His eyes were focused on his shoes, not daring to look up for even a second.

"Edward!" I called. He didn't look up but I could tell he had heard me so I ran over towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped.

"Edward… (gasp)…what are you doing? (puff)" I said totally out of breath from running.

"What does it look like? I'm walking." He muttered. I could barely make out what he said.

"Edward! I have been looking everywhere for you and that's all you have to say." I was beginning to get my breath back now.

"Yes it is. Just go away Alice."

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me. Please Edward. I hate seeing you like this."

"No!"

"Please! Edward! Please!" I begged.

"Ok, Ok! But promise me you will not talk the whole way back. I need to think." Together we headed back. It was so hard not to speak. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him and yet I couldn't or he would kill me. So I stayed quite the whole way back. Not talking was harder than I thought and when we were almost there I cracked.

"Edward, you like her don't you?"

"I thought I told you not to talk."

"And I have most of the way. Stop trying to avoid the question." I paused. "Do you like Bella?"

**A/N: So here it is the next chapter. Sorry I took so long to update but I hope you all like it. Again I am sorry about the random a) b) c) bit but that is something I do a lot and thought I should put my own twist on Bella. **

**Please Review! I beg you. Review! Cheers.**


End file.
